campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigod Games 12
'Chapter 12: '''Fairy Annabeth woke me up, I rubbed my eyes and sat up. It took me a little bit to realize where I was and what was going on, Annabeth was sitting against the cave wall with a small fire going. And Leo must've been outside. "What's the matter?" I asked her and crawled over to her and sat down next to her, she pulled out a letter that looked all to familiar to me. It was the letter Carter had given me. "Carter? And how do you know each other?" She started asking me a million questions, I had to put my finger up to her lips to get her to be quiet so I could talk. "Me and Carter were and are childhood friends, but him and his sister Sadie were kidnapped by some guy with dreadlocks and a trench-coat. They were deemed dead, but I guess not anymore." I said and then took my finger away from her lips. "So he's helping you then? This so called ''Dead ''Carter is somehow alive?" She asked and I nodded, I didn't really have much more to say about Carter. It was hard to remember memories I had of me and him together. She sighed and then handed me the note, it looked like she was itching to tell me something but just couldn't find the right words to tell me. "Annabeth, what's up?" I asked and she looked me in the eyes with a serious stare, I knew she wasn't kidding around. Not like she ever ''did ''Kid around but that wasn't the point, this time she was dead serious. "I've been hearing about some sort of, ''Rebellion. ''It's against the capitol an it's called 'Per Ankh'. They can do strange magic Percy, ''nothing ''like the Greek Gods or what we've seen. This is ''Old ''magic, l-like egypitan magic. And I think Carter might be apart of it." She said, and I broke out laughing. I didn't know why, but the thought of Carter going into a rebellion struck me as funny. But Annabeth still stared at me with her serious stare, my laughing died out and I had nothing more to do than just nod. "We should sleep, Leo will be able to stay awake for a few more hours and then one of us should take watch." I said and Annabeth nodded, she laid down by the fire and so did I and feel asleep almost right away. ~Time Skip~ "PERCY! PERCY GET UP!" I was awoken with screaming from Annabeth, I jumped up so fast that I hit my head on the cave wall. I stood up and rubbed my head, walking out to the enterance of the hall. "What?" I moaned and rubbed my eyes, when I opened my eyes I was in shock. Annabeth held two small viles in her hand, one was pink and the other was yellow. "Percy, I found these lying outside of the cave. It's nectar and the other is Poison for Gods." Annabeth said and I stood there, staring at her. I noticed that in one hand there was a note, I grabbed it before she could do anything and read it outloud. ''To: Whoever finds these first. I know we're all demigods, and that some injures are only cured by Ambrosia. And Khione is really being a pain in the butt, so I decided that it would be best for whoever found these to use instead of me. There's, curtain reason why I am not allowed to use these. And they would be better in your care. ~Marcus. Marcus? Who was Marcus? Was he the wolf boy I met a few days back? I had so many questions running through my mind, but I couldn't trust him. I had a feeling that there was something wrong with this whole picture. "Look, Percy we need to take a chance here. This could get rid of the poison once and for all!" Annabeth said, shoving the vile into my hand. "Just one sip Percy, please." Annabeth made a sort've plea with her eyes, I couldn't just say ''no. ''So I decided it couldn't hurt to just take ''one ''sip. If I died, then Annabeth could win. It would make it easier than having to wait until the end. I opened the vile and took a big sip, there was half of it left and I swallowed. Suddenly my vision started getting blurry, I fell to my hands an knees and heard Annabeth cry out my name. Then everything became silent and black. "LET ME GO YOU BIG JERK!" I woke up to, you guessed it, Annabeth yelling. I didn't feel any pain. So the Nectar must've worked, but my legs were tied together, and my hands were chained to the cave floor. I sat up and looked around, Annabeth was tied up in the corner. And sitting by the fire was a boy. "Hey, who are you?!" I yelled at him, he looked over at me. It was Wolf-Boy, I hadn't seen him sense forever ago, and surprisingly he looked perfectly fine. "Marcus, I sent you the letter and Nectar." He said and took a bite out of an apple. "Then why'd you tie us up!" I yelled at him, he stood up and walked over to me and pulled out a small dagger. I closed my eyes and was ready for him to kill me. Then I felt my wrists and legs become lighter, I opened my eyes and gasped. My bonds were broken! Annabeth ran over to me and Marcus slipped his dagger back into his pocket. "I don't kill, and I'm curtainly ''not ''here for a good time. I want to ''help," ''His voice caught on the last word, I could tell he was trying to say something. "What's wrong?" I asked him and he looked over by the cave enterance, I saw a body lying down and it wasn't moving. And Leo was the only other person here. . . "LEO!" I yelled and jumped up, I went to run but Marcus stopped me. I despretly tried to get out of his grasp but his hold was too tight on me. "I'm sorry, when I got here he was already dead. A rockslide had killed him, I'm sorry that your friend didn't survive." I stared at his body, Leo was dead. He was ''actually dead, ''for the first time it hit me hard. I fell to my knees and stared at the ground with wide eyes. This isn't something you can just go through, this game is literally ''life ''or ''death. ''Friends die and people you love disappear from the world forever, Leo. . . And who's next? Annabeth? Marcus? Me? "Come, we need to leave the cave. Others know we're already here. The rockslide wasn't caused by natural circumstances." He said and helped me up, we started gathering supplies and things we needed to take with us. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ We stood at the edge of the forest, staring out at an open field. There was no sign of life, it was just a dirt field surrounded by forest. "Who should check it out?" Annabeth asked, I went to speak but Marcus dropped his stuff and stepped out of the forest and walked over to the clearing. "Marcus be careful!" Annabeth whispered and Marcus nodded, he pulls out his sword and looked like he was ready for any attack. My eyes watched his every move, every inch of him was tensed and ready for a fight. It looked like he could sense fighting somewhere else than here. And he was ready to attack. Suddenly he did a backflip and sliced at the ground, there was a sound like something cracking and then out of no where ice appeared in spikes out of the ground. Marcus stood a few feet away, completely safe. ''He knew what was happening before it even happened. ''I thought and stared at him, he was amazing. But I still didn't trust him. I heard a female voice laugh and then Khione appeared standing ontop of the spiked Ice, Annabeth slipped her hand into mine and gripped it tightly. "Well well well, looks like you survived. I thought your mother would've killed you off by now," She said with a snake like voice. Poison dripping off of every word. "My mother wouldn't dare kill me, she knows what the gods want with me." Marcus said, his voice stern and strong. He had his sword ready for an attack. Khione chuckled and created an ice chair and sat down, legs crossed and staring at Marcus with intense eyes. "Too bad your mommy isn't here to see what a strong, handsom boy you became. Being raised by me must've done some good." Khione said and a wicked grin spread across her face. "I knew I couldn't trust him!" I hissed and Annabeth elbowed me to shut up, I gave a glance at her. But she was so focused on the two that sweat was running down the sides of her face. Khione stood up suddenly, she looked over at where me and Annabeth where and I instantly pushed me and Annabeth to the ground. "There's someone with you, isn't there?" I heard Khione ask out loud, I then heard two feet landing firmly on the ground and started walking towards us. My breath was shaky, I could feel Annabeth shaking. It was now or never, we died here or Marcus decided to save us. Something sticky and wet splattered all over me and Annabeth, I looked down at my arms and there was golden ichor all over us. A body then fell ontop of Annabeth and she gave a blood curdling scream, I had to put my hand over her mouth to get her to be quiet. I looked up and Marcus stood there, staring at us. His sword was covered in Golden Ichor. I stood up and pushed Khione's body off of Annabeth and helped her up. "How did you?-" "Kill Khione? I infused the poison into my blade, I knew this would happen. She was looking for you two," "W-Wait, did you use us as ''bait?!" ''Annabeth yelled at him, he nodded. Before she could do Anything I held her back. "We need to get going, people are going to figure out someone was here. Let's go." Marcus said and I nodded, Annabeth didn't looked pleased but we headed away from the clearing. . . ~End of Chapter 12~ [[Demigod Games 13|Next Chapter ------------>>>>>>>>]] Category:Fanfiction Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Collaborations Category:Demigod Games